¿destino?
by yukii04
Summary: guren, eres idiota acaso? por que ignoras a tu conciencia? te daria una mano con tus sentimientos hacia shin- no dije nada. me pasé... se que esta noticia te va a afectar asi que... sientate y escucha lo que shinya te va a decir gurenxshinya yaoi


**¿Destino?**

 **Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi (chicoxchico) spoiler pero no afecta a la trama principal y solo es un capitulo.**

 **Gurenshin (guren ichinose x shinya hiiragi)**

 **¿Destino?**

Tú, el gran guren no creías en esas cosas, el "destino" eran patrañas creadas hace años para vender una imagen ¿no? Si estabas donde estas era por tus propios medios, efectivamente el apellido ichinose no ayudaba mucho en tu situación. Pero ahí estas, un teniente coronel con tu apellido, viniendo de la rama en la que venías. Te volviste el teniente coronel bajo ser guren, no un ichinose con ayuda de ese estúpido destino.

Vas caminando por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos sin muchas ganas de nada, tus ojos reflejaban aburrimiento total a la escena en la que te encontrabas. Llegaste a tu oficina y suspiras al ver al albino sentado en TU escritorio.

-¿qué haces?- preguntas algo irritado al ver los pies de shinya sobre la madera del escritorio.

-vengo a visitarte- una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del hiiragi ¿no es adorable, teniente coronel?

-vete- ordenas serio caminando hacia una estantería.

-que malo~ igual no puedo irme, vengo por algo importante- su rostro cambió de tal forma que al ver su seriedad tuviste un escalofrió y no puedes volver a echarlo.

-¿Qué?- finges tranquilidad, pocas veces tu amigo ponía esa cara y cada vez que lo hacía te daba más miedo puesto que nunca conllevó a algo bueno ¿verdad guren?

-shinoa me dijo que escucho de su padre que había una posibilidad que la comprometan a la fuerza- te asustas, no lo niegues, esa "mocosa" como le dices, tú de verdad te importa y te preocupa aunque no lo admitas.

-¿con quién?- preguntas fingiendo frialdad, temías porque hagan lo mismo que con su hermana ¿no? Temías que le pase a yuu lo mismo que a ti ¿no? Pues ese "mocoso" también te importa.

-hay dos posibilidades según lo que entendió, una es que hagan lo mismo que con mahiru…- te asustas, te preocupas y te entristece, ves a yuu como un reflejo tuyo y shinoa efectivamente correría el Riesco de su hermana-… la otra es…

No lo dejas terminar, lo interrumpes como si fuera a evitarlo ¿eres idiota? A él le preocupa tanto shinoa como a ti yuu.- ¿la otra?

-que la casen conmigo- soltó la granada que cayó de lleno en tu corazón.

El silenció inunda la habitación y tú solo escuchas los latidos agitados te tu corazón. Shinya siempre te había ayudado a conllevar el frágil corazón de yuu ¿Qué ibas a hacer si él era el causante de lo que sentiste (otra vez) destruyendo el corazón de yuu? No lo podías permitir. Tienes que evitarlo, haz algo. No guren, se lo que estás pensando y es una idiotez… no lo hagas, te vas a arrepentir… no guren, no seas idiota.

-bien por ti, pedófilo- lo hiciste. No me escuchaste y ya tienes el principio de la gran cadena de consecuencias que acabas de desatar. Una mirada intentando prenderte fuego era lo de menos.

-son solo ocho años, necrófilo- ahí lo tienes. El comienzo de la guerra.

Sientes un horrible sabor en la boca y un nudo en la garganta al ver la puerta cerrarse después de que shinya te haya pegado el tremendo puñetazo que te hizo perder hasta el equilibrio.

Efectivamente ese hombre estaba en su posición porque se lo ganó, no por el apellido… aunque el apellido también se lo ganó ¿no guren? Tal vez el destino tenga en cuenta todo y todas las variantes que pasan en la vida.

¿Te sientes estúpido? Porque lo eres. Tu amigo solo necesitaba un "todo estará bien" no te pedía que lo soluciones. Pero hiciste lo que te dije que no hicieras. Te sientas apoyando la espalda en el librero y limpias la sangre de tu mejilla. Hazlo, llora, desahógate. Lo necesitas.

Lo necesitas.

¿Me escuchas? Ese nudo en la garganta te hace mal. Llora, ve a entrenar, insulta a un incompetente como tú, rompe algo en la cabeza de alguien, y después ve con shinya, ve con él a tranquilizarlo. Le pides perdón, le confiesas tus sentimientos y ayudas con lo de la enana.

¿Sentimientos? Vale, me he pasado… quiero decir que le cuentes como vez a yuu como tú y a shinoa como mahiru… nada más ¿nada más, no guren? ¿O me olvido de algún sentimiento?

Lo mantengo, eres el idiota más grande que hay. Tragas ese nudo en tu garganta y persigues a shinya. Corres a su oficina. La puerta entreabierta ¿eh? No, no la abras, te vas a arrepentir…

La abriste.

Viste a shinya besando a su nueva prometida que estaba en su escritorio con las piernas medio abiertas. Te enojas, justificadamente. Pero claro no te quedas a terminar de mirar, sacas tus deducciones y no ves cuando shinoa comienza a llorar en los brazos de shinya diciendo que no iba a olvidar a yuu y que no quería forzarlo a esto ¿Por qué no esperaste? ¿No podías ver a TU shinya besando a la reencarnación de TU mahiru no? Pero como el idiota que eres olvidas algo, dos cosas para ser precisos: primera, shinoa no es mahiru, ella sería capaz de luchar por yuu, y segunda, shinya maduró desde los diez años, no va a volver a hacer la tontería de casarse aunque su prometida no quiera y este enamorada de otro.

Sales al campo de entrenamiento. Enfadado. ¿Ya lo aceptaste? ¿Entendiste que toda esta ola de sentimientos no era solo por los mocosos? ¿Aceptaste tus sentimientos?

¿Entendiste los de shinya?

Fue un día duro para ti. Para esos vampiros también. Creo que mataste más vampiros en una tarde de frustración que en toda tu carrera de teniente. ¿Sientes el enorme peso en tus hombros? Acéptalo guren, te has vuelto a enamorar. Anda, averigua si es correspondido.

¡Ichinose! Escúchame de una vez. Desde que conociste a mahiru me ignoras. La conciencia es algo importante ¿sabías? Ahora, levántate de la cama y me da igual que sean la dos de la mañana te levantas, te pones aunque sea una camisa y agradecería que un pantalón, y te vas a la habitación de al lado a confesarle a shinya lo que sientes por él.

¡Joder, guren! ¿Cuantos años te tomó hacerme caso? Ah, y te felicito por ponerte un pantalón. Toca la puerta, toca la puerta, toca la puerta... seria pedir demasiado ¿no? Está ahí sentado en su cama con las manos sosteniendo su frente. Yo sabía que iba a estar despierto. Seguro el beso con shinoa despertó recuerdos de mahiru.

Se sutil, discreto… repite después de mi…

Shinya, yo lo lamento…

-shinya, yo lo lamento- bien, te mira

Pero tengo algo que decirte, mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron hace unos años…

-te amo- dices decidido

¿Pero qué haces? Lo vas a espantar… se está levantando… ¿alguna vez vimos esa cara en él? Acaricia tu nuca… no lo presiones ¿soy muda? ¿Por qué lo tomas de la cintura? No te pases… lo besaste.

Una y otra vez.

Pareces desesperado guren.

Si el destino no existiera ¿crees que hubiese puesto a mahiru en su camino? Tal vez SU destino sea mahiru… no lo sé.

Mañana verán cómo solucionar lo de shinoa, si es que no lo hace ella sola. En este momento la ropa es su mayor complicación ¿no? ¿Quieres hacerlo tuyo? Un momento… ¿me lo estas preguntando? Bien, haces algo bien… y creo que es exactamente lo que necesita shinya… sentirte en tu totalidad.

Ya dejo de hablar para que lo sientas bien pero… ¿sigues sin creer en el destino, teniente coronel ichinose?

-destino… ¿eh?- susurras en los labios del hiiragi adoptado

Te mira raro, pero sonríe y te vuelve a besar… va a ser una larga noche…

 **Fin**

 **Tenía pensado hacer el lemon pero con esta narración es medio difícil. Espero que les haya gustado y es mi primer gurenshin! Q (e)moción… no me odien por no querer a guren… pero es que amo demasiado a shinya y a yuu (si, lo quiero)**

 **Bessos yukii**


End file.
